The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved coupling structure for use in securing a pipe in an opening in a member from one side of the member.
A variety of different pipe connectors and/or couplings have been developed for securing pipes in place from one side of a member. Such structures are all considered to have a degree of relative merit. It is not believed that an understanding of the present invention requires a detailed consideration and analysis of such prior structures. It is considered that all of such prior structures are somewhat disadvantageous or undesirable for one or more reasons. It is also considered that it is unnecessary to set forth a detailed consideration of such reasons since an understanding of them is unnecessary to an understanding of the invention set forth in this specification.
In general terms any coupling structure for a utilization as indicated must be comparatively simple. Further, such a structure must be comparatively inexpensive to manufacture. Also such a structure must be capable of being installed with a minimum of labor and with a minimum of difficulty. Of course the acceptability of any such structure is also contingent upon such a structure being capable of satisfactorily serving to secure a pipe in place for a prolonged period.